Mystery Angel
by LicoriceLady
Summary: Jack looked at Hiccup, really looking at him. He staggered back, everything about him was the same but different. The angel he saved back then was now standing in front of him. He was searching for him but couldn't find him; he met Hiccup and felt the same way again.


The morning light beamed through the small opening in the curtain. Hiccup groaned as the light hit him directly in the eye. Turning to his side hoping to get that annoying light away from him, just as he was about to snuggle back to sleep. A small body jumped on him. He opened his eyes and moaned he knew who that was.

"Hiccy wake up"

He pushed the body and moved towards the edge. But it followed him, and flopped across his lithe body. The body began to play with his hair, braiding it. The stranger hummed a familiar tune, a childhood song.

"Hiccup come on wake up, please, you promised you would show me. Please" the body begged. Hiccup wanted to spend his weekend at peace. Away from his engineering college classes, he loved it but he deserved a break. He turned to see his cousin smiling brightly at him, her big green eyes widened so it looks like puppy eyes.

Hiccup sighed and nodded, moving up. He went out of the bed throwing the blankets over his cousin's head, just so her long blonde hair would get messy. She squealed and moved the blanket over her and under her arms, like a small child would do. He smiled and went to change, it was winter around now and taking a shower before going outside in that freezer was a really bad idea. He grabbed his green woolen sweater and black pants, and went to his dresser to get his underwear, he was about to change when he turned to see Rapunzel sitting on his bed smiling and staring at him.

"Um I know I'm interesting but could you turn around, I'd prefer you didn't see me naked" Hiccup said his small hands holding the hems of his pajama sweater.

She just chuckled and leaned against the unmade bed, closing her eyes, "I don't understand why you need me to close my eyes I have seen you naked before." She smiled at the sound of rustling, that meant Hiccup was changing she peeked through her fingers.

"I'm surprised you still have freckles on your butt" she said calmly, and chuckled when Hiccup blushed.

"Rapunzel!" With that she closed her hands and eyes again. "On it sorry."

Hiccup pulled his pants up and was putting his sweater on next, "Yeah, but that was when we were bathing together."

"And?"

"That was a long time ago Punize I'm older now, and I need my privacy." Hiccup said pulling his sock over his prosthetic leg.

She huffed and looked at Hiccup, "You started thinking like that three years ago, when you started your heat"

Hiccup blushed, "I'm in college now! I'm an adult, you should listen to me"

"So you started it when you where in your junior year of high school so you're a late bloomer, so that means I'm older since I got it first" she smiled smugly and puffed her small chest out, "with that you should listen to me".

Hiccup shook his head and finished tying his boots; they were brown with fur at the top. His feet looked huge with them on, so compared to them with his body he looked more than average small. He stood up and pushed Rapunzel off the bed, she laughed as she rolled off. Hiccup started making up his bed. He didn't even bother to tell her to stay out of his chest under his bed, because she would get them anyway. There was sound coming from under the bed, and a clank sound. _She got in. _

"Punize stay out of my chest"

"But look at all the cute stuff you have in here." She flew from under the bed," Aww how cute you have your first vibrator still, cute~". Hiccup snatched the object from her hand and held it close to his chest.

"Will you stop getting my private stuff!" How did you get in their anyway I had a lock" He grumbled and sat next to his cousin on the floor.

"Well Flynn has been teaching me stuff, street stuff, like how to pick a lock or chest, how to forge a signature and how to steal a giraffe from the zoo." She smiled.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, "well at least I know you're dating a gentleman". She sighed "I know".

Hiccup could only smile and look at the floor, he wished he had his gentlemen caller actually call him. But look at him he was so useless.

He shook his head and grabbed her hand, "let's go while it's still morning, I have the best places to show you". He grabbed their jackets and scarves.

"Bye dad, I'm taking Punize around town." He said to his dad who was in the living room enjoying his day off too.

"Okay son have fun. And be safe"

"Ok dad, I'm taking Toothless so don't worry" He opened the door to let both of his happy idiots out the door.

Rapunzel was skipping merely and Toothless was jumping happily. Hiccup adjusted his jacket so his hands weren't being covered by the sleeves. His dad always bought him a size to big when he got close, saying how he didn't want an alpha to see his curves and get horny, and shit. Whatever, he thought he was so scrawny that at least this way people would think he had curves.

Hiccup took Rapunzel to every place she wanted to go to. First was the art museum, they couldn't take Toothless in so Hiccup let him run around town a bit. It was a small town and everyone knew him. When they went in there was a tour and an Indian woman was explaining each piece of art as they passed. Rapunzel got a little too excited that she ended up dragging Hiccup out of the tour, that 'it' was to slow.

After Hiccup went to show her his college it was close by, a small one that happened to have the best engineering course in the state. He showed her everything, against his will. His classes, the cafeteria, the garden, the library, the bathroom, he even had to show her the toilet just so she could have it in memory. It was close to one in the afternoon, when both of them felt hungry so they went to a local cafe. It was nearly full, but they managed to get a table.

She looked ecstatic, looking at the menu. Hiccup was used to going here, with his best friend Astrid. Who currently was visiting a long distance relative in Germany. The waiter came by having his hair nicely done, a beta, his scent was calm, and had nice demeanor to him. Most people would say red heads were fierce but he seemed childish.

"Hello my name is Peter I am going to be serving you today, what would you like?" he said taking out his notepad and pen.

He looked down at his menu, "I would like hot chocolate mile with cream chocolate sprinkles on top and a goat sandwich". He said putting his menu down and looked at his cousin across the table.

"Hey my dad brushes his beard quicker than you" He said putting his chin in his hand. She just ignored him and kept on looking.

"Ok I'll get a bowl of tomato soup, and pink lemonade" she smiled beamingly.

"Would you like grilled cheese as a side or salad?"

"Grilled cheese, please"

"Ok I'll bring your meal quickly" Peter said leaving.

Hiccup turned to Punize as she was touching everything on the table.

"Can you stop touching stuff, you look like a deprived dog with a lack of human contact" Hiccup rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms.

"Words" Punize mildly screamed putting her hands too her head, "You know how I feel about big words"

"Sorry, pay back for touching my stuff"

She leaned over the table, "Hmm, then I'll have to get revenge"

Hiccup grinned and leaned over the table too, their noses a few inches away from each other. They could practically feel the others breathe on them. And a small few of people looked over at them, hoping they wouldn't kiss. Although they are both omegas, due to Hiccup being the same size of Rapunzel and his scent was covered by his dad's very masculine alpha smell, he tended to smell like a beta. This let him do a lot of things, which omegas were protected from.

Punize then pursed her lips like she was going to kiss him, Hiccup kissed her nose and pushed her face away.

"I don't want your germs gross" she giggled wiping her nose.

"You hang around a chameleon all day, and I have germs"

"Pascal Is a clean little guy, and is properly groomed. Which reminds me, I should text Flynn to take him out of his bathtub or else he'll get prune"

"You're such a weirdo"

"Late bloomer"

"Shut up!"

When the food arrived they split their meals in half. Hiccup ripped his sandwich in two and gave a piece to Punize and she did the same thing. The soup was shared among them too, she would eat and then serve Hiccup or he would eat and serve Punize. So to any person passing by them it looked like they were on a date.

When they finished, they both looked satisfied and refreshed. So Hiccup paid the bill, saying since HE was the eldest he should do it. Rapunzel wasn't very approving but said she would pay for the next activity they did.

They thanked Peter for the meal and left the door arms linked together. It was still around 3, and the sun was high in the sky.

"Hey where is Toothless?"

"Oh he probably went home to eat food, he does this when I'm at school follow me all day, but he goes home when he gets hungry." Hiccup explained moving his hands as best he could without disconnecting their arms. She all the while was nodding her head and listening.

"That's cool he really loves you" she said, "So what should we do now?"

He scratched his head thinking, "I know there's this ice skating rink nearby, no one goes around this time so we should go"

She looked happy but her smile was wiped away when she remembered a certain accident that left her cousin in permanent damage.

"But your foot, it will feel weird for you to ice skate with it"

He parted their arms," no it's ok look, I fixed up my leg so it's more of a human foot but its still mechanic".

"Wow, your amazing Hicks"

"So let's go"

When they arrived there the rink was empty, the cashier looked very relaxed in his nice heated room. Hiccup went up to the cashier and asked for ice-skates.

"Um I would like 1 pair of size six foot and 1 pair of a size seven foot" he asked politely. The girl smiled at him and nodded and went to grab the pair. Hiccup was going to pull out his wallet but he felt a punch in his arm.

"Hey It's my turn to pay remember" she said pulling out the amount of money. The girl came back and Punize gave her the money. The girl counted the money and carefully handed them the skates. They were putting their skates on. When hiccup pulled his brown boots off him showed her his left foot.

"See looks nice huh"

She nodded and touched it, "Cold, so cool, you sure you're going to be alright"

"Yeah I'll be fine" Hiccup went back to putting the skates on tying them expertly. He then fixed his light pale scarf around his neck, and looked at his struggling cousin.

He kneeled down and tied them for her, looking at her calm purple pants. She fiddled with her hands.

"Thanks, I'm use to these things"

"No problem, give me your stuff I'll put them in the lockers". She handed them and tried to stand on her own, her legs wiggling not use to these types of shoes. She nearly fell, when Hiccup came and steadied her.

"Hey, prince scrawny to your rescue" Hiccup said holding her by her waist, and started to walk to the door.

"Yeah thanks" she struggled to walk, not thinking of a comeback.

When they got there Hiccup held her hands and gently pulled her on the ice. She was nervous scared to fall, but excited to go this.

"Don't let me go, ok" she said giggling.

"Yes I got you" He would skate backwards, holding her hands, so she would do baby steps. After an hour or so, she was able to skate on her own, she still would fall on her knees but after the first fall she was ok and try, she looked like an infant trying to walk.

* * *

They were caught up in their own stuff they didn't notice more people coming along the way. A group of five were walking to the ice rink. All of them looked different to each other that they looked nice together. One of the girls probably the eldest, crossed her arms, her head titled high in a cream colored sweater and white pants, her boots being royal blue.

"Told you there would be people, I'm sorry Anna we should have left earlier. Now you can skate freely" the woman said holding her sisters small hands.

The smaller girl with strawberry blond hair smiled and shrugged, "its fine Elsa I'm here with you guys, that's fine". Elsa smiled and relaxed her tense shoulders afraid she disappointed her sister.

"Yeah it's only two people, and they look really small so they won't bother" Kristoff said putting his arm around Anna's.

"Yes, hopeful those two will let us skate"

The eldest boy turned and smiled brightly, "Yeah or else those big bad scare looking teens will beat us up, and oh who will we win".

Elsa rolled her eyes, will her sister giggled.

"Yeah don't worry Jack I'll protect you" Anna said putting her arm out and patting her arm were the 'muscle' was. Jack faked passing out and hugged Anna for support.

"Thank you you're my hero" Elsa shoved him off.

"Let's go" Jack picked himself up and ran to the shack, "Come on whoever is last has to pay!"

Anna ran after him screaming, "I DON'T HAVE MONEY!" Leaving the only mature two walk casually.

* * *

Hiccup and Punize turned to see the commotion seeing a toned white hair boy run and a small woman chase after him. Rapunzel left her cousin's hand tense she looked up scared that his foot was hurting but instead he had a pink blush in his face.

"What's wrong Hic?" she asked softly.

He turned to her shaking his head, and looked at the group that was now in the shack.

"That guy with white hair, he's Jack"

"JACK! You mean thee _Jack_!" she squealed happily almost falling to the ice if Hiccup didn't grab her arm.

"Yes that Jack".

* * *

When Hiccup first started his heat his omega pheromones were on high, he didn't know how to control him. On his way back to his house from the library he was stopped by a blond haired Alpha. He was pinned to the wall and couldn't break free. He felt afraid and was about to yell for Toothless. But a pale hand swooped in punching the Alpha in the jaw; the man staggered back holding his face. They both turned to the culprit. That's when he first saw him, Jack, a pale man with white hair clean as snow. The man was going to attack Jack, but was kicked down. The two alphas had a fight right in front of Hiccup, the auburn boy was scared. He wasn't used to this many angry pheromones coming from someone. Finally Jack won, blood on his face his lips split and a swollen eye.

Jack looked exhausted and was about to turn to ask the omega is he was alright but instead felt warm arms hug him he looked down and saw a small teen hugging him.

He looked up and started at Jack with big green eyes, "I'm sorry I shouldn't.. I'm sorry. Come on are you alright.. Just come on". Hiccup was nervous talking to fast and repeating the same word. He grabbed the pale boy's wrist and pulled him his face looking at the ground the entire time. Jack smiled and followed the smaller. He was hoping the omega wouldn't take him to his house or else he won't be able to hold back. Instead the boy took him to a small clinic and entered. Jack was about to ask why he came here. But was interrupted by a nurse.

"Horrendous, what happened should I care for this boy" she asked panicking.

"No it's fine I can handle it Jenny" Hiccup smiled at the redhead, the nurse smiled and left.

Hiccup turned to the boy and smiled, "Come on there's some medical kits at the small room over there".

"I'll follow you anywhere angel" Jack said grinning, his face looked stupid do to the blood but the boy blushed and looked away.

He started walking in silence, Hiccup opened the door and told Jack to sit down, and he did so. Then Hiccup went and grabbed the kit. He washed his hands and opened it. Pulling out disinfectant, and Band-Aids Hiccup went to the sink and went some napkins. He came back and sat in a chair opposite of Jack so they were facing each other. Hiccup then began to clean Jack's face. After a while of silence Jack spoke.

"Jack"

"What" Hiccup asked still doing his work.

"My name is Jack, Jack Frost"

"Nice to meet you Jack, thank you for saving me back there" Hiccup smiled sheepishly.

Jack's heart skipped, Hiccup's crooked smile was adorable.

"You're welcome darling" he said hoping that his blush wasn't seen.

"Well" he raised a brow. Hiccup looked up and threw the dirty napkin away.

"Well what"

"Won't you tell me your name, I at least to know the name of my damsel?"

"I can't tell you, my dad say's not to tell strange men my name" Hiccup said uncapping the disinfectant.

"Why nooot!" Jack screamed, feeling the sudden burn on his open cuts.

"Sorry should have warned you"

After recovering, "Why not?"

Hiccup put the spray down and held the band-aids, "My dad is the owner of this town."

"Owner?"

"My family years ago owned this town probably in the Viking times. And this town is in my family name" Hiccup explained.

Jack pulled his head back and scratched his neck, "Horrendous, no wonder that name sounds familiar it's everywhere!"

Hiccup nodded and put some band-aids on Jack's face, "Yeah not the best last name."

"Yeah you'd expect with a last name like that you'd be a bit bigger" Jack confessed.

"Well at least my name isn't from a fairytale"

"Feisty, Hot!" Jack yelled pushing his head back exaggerating.

"Shut up" He said placing the last one, "And done"

Jack picked his hand up and felt all of the Band-Aids, "Wow I was messed up"

"Yeah I'm sorry about that" he said looking down.

"No don't I would do that again, everyday to protect you" Jack smiled holding Hiccup's eyes.

"No alpha has ever said that to me before"

Jack nodded his head and looked at Hiccup smiling, "Then I'm glad to be the first, when you need my I'll come to save you darling".

"Jack.. My name is.." Hiccup was interrupted when Nurse Jenny came in. "I'm so sorry sweetie but your dad is in a meeting and needs you. Hiccup stood up and nodded.

"Ok, thank you Jack, for being there" He said hugging him and running off. Jack chased him, seeing him drive off on the back of a motorcycle hugging an alpha girl. Jack looked at them ride of.

"Bye my mystery angel".

* * *

"Wow the hero Jack, you should talk to him." Rapunzel squealed. Hiccup shook his head.

"No he doesn't remember me. I have seen multiple times around time and he's seen me but ignored me" he said sadly. She looked annoyed and pulled up her pants.

"Then I need to make him remember" Hiccup pulled her back and put a stay position she frowned but said put. He sighed and looked at Jack tying the strawberry blond haired girl's laces. He would be a great dad one day. He looked at Punize and continued doing what they did before.

"Alright let's go back to practice"

"Wait, wait ok let's go"

Hiccup would stay slow for her speeding away so she would skate faster.

"Wait don't leave me!"

"Come on slow poke" Hic said skating away and around her.

"No come back. " She tried to chase him, "LOVE MMEE!"

"NEEVVER!" he lifted his arms so he could spin in a circle. Suddenly they heard a girl squeal, looking it was the same girl as before. She was struggling to get back up, her group seemed to be catching up to her.

"Wait here" he skated up to her and held a hand for her, "Need help"

She looked up and smiled and took it. They were around to same height him being an inch or two taller, like Punize. He then pulled her more on the ice gently, and put her next to Rapunzel.

"See well."

"Thanks, I don't come from a place where it snows"

"Me too" Punize yelled excitedly.

"Really"

"Yeah"

"Ok then Punize can you teach..?"

"Anna"

"Anna, how to skate. I'm starting to hurt" he said hoping she would understand. She nodded and gain Anna's attention so Hiccup could go relax.

Finally Anna's entire group arrived at the rink, she introduced them to Rapunzel. The girl was Elsa her older sister a beta, Kristoff her boyfriend a beta and Jack a childhood friend an alpha.

"Hi nice to meet you I'm Rapunzel and that small nugget is Hiccup" she said smiling.

"Hiccup that's cute" Jack said smiling.

"Yup he is an adorable especially when he's half naked" she said innocently. Jack looked stunted and was about to answer but Anna pulled her away to skate with her. Jack shook his head and looked at the small boy massage his left leg. He shrugged and went to annoy Elsa.

"So Hiccup, how long have you been dating?" Anna asked.

"What gross!" Punize said laughing.

"Sorry I didn't mean"

"No it's ok, he's my cousin."

"Oh you did look oddly similar."

"Yeah either way it's weird for us to go out"

"Cause your cousins?!"

"Yeah and he's an omega"

Anna stopped skating, "What an omega but he smells he has a whiff of beta"

"Yeah his best friends are alphas and betas so their scent stays on him, and he's a, well that's a family secret so" She smiled holding Anna's hands.

"Oh cool, I'm hoping Jack will mate with an omega soon, he is so handsome his kids are bound to be cute."

"Yeah my hic too"

"But Jack is always saying he's looking for his mystery angel"

"Who?"

"Some omega he met 5 years ago, before he went to college"

"Really~ does this omega have a name" she said with curiosity, wanting to hope it was Hiccup or to beat this omega up.

"He does know he didn't give him his name. And his last name isn't in the phone books, even if his family owns this town. " Anna said spinning around.

"Oh then I may know this omega" she said smiling.

"Really" Put they didn't continue when Rapunzel squealed and ran to the shack. She was struggling to run. Flynn was at the shack running to her hoping she wouldn't fall. Toothless ran to put past her to go Hiccup. He was sliding over the ice his legs moving funny like, and then when he was on snow again pounced on Hiccup.

"No Bud No ugh" Hiccup screamed get knocked over off the bench the big black dog slobbering over his face.

Jack laughed at Hiccup will the others gasped. They turned to glare at Jack to realize he was already on the side with Hiccup to check if he was alright.

"Hey you ok?" He asked kneeling down.

Toothless growled at the strange man. Hiccup patted his fur calming him.

"It's ok bud"

Hiccup looked up and smiled at Jack, taking the pale hand. "I'm fine thank you".

Jack stared at the face, he looked familiar but different. Like that boy years ago, but this boy had less baby fat and longer hair. He was still shorter than him but now reached the bottom of his nose than his chin.

"No problem. Do I know you?" Jack asked questionably. Hiccup pulled his hand away and turned.

"Not anymore" What!

Everyone met up and changed their skates to their normal shoes. Hiccup was talking to Flynn the alpha touching him, Jack could only look at him looking annoyed.

"So Hiccup I heard you and punize had a fun time together" Flynn said smiling.

"Yes we did"

"Did you guys do anything 'interesting' cousins do together" he asked putting his stupid shmulder face on.

Hiccup started at him and pushed at his face the same way Astrid taught him.

"Keep away you perverted weirdo"

"Aww but sweetie I love you and your cousin"

"Don't touch me or I swear I'll tell my dad!" He yelled and Flynn backed off, His dad was a scary man, especially seeing an alpha touch his only son.

"You better, imagine if I let Toothless go at you" he smiled and petted his buddies head. Rapunzel came out with Anna giggling like schoolgirls.

"So I guess we'll see you later"

"No" They turned to the two girls.

"Let's go somewhere together"

"Yeah that will be fun, please Hiccup please" Punize begged holding Hiccup, Flynn did the same face and then Toothless joined in. Hiccup turned to Jack who Anna was doing the same thing.

"Fine let's go"

* * *

With that there little group of two grew to 8. They first went to mall; the girls making the boys and Hiccup try on clothes. Then they went to the arcade. Hiccup was winning everyone, surprisingly Punize trying to win and fail. Hiccup was enjoying himself there; every game they played that involved aiming, shooting, or moving your hands quickly. Hiccup would win. Next they went to laser tag, Toothless was with the manager, and Jack wanted to know why Toothless was allowed in. Hiccup again kept winning, Jack was determined to win.

Jack put 50 cents into a shooting game, he got the blue gun. Since, it is, by far the coolest color ever. The game started and he had to shoot all of the mutants.

Anna came by and looked adding her money and grabbed the red gun. She was horrible, she was constantly getting killed, and Jack would have to revive him all the time.

"This is so hard…Jack look out dang I died again" she complained pouting.

"Well then pass it to someone else before I die." Jack said his eyes not moving from the screen. Anna passed it to Kristoff, he was ok but he got killed towards the end of level three. So he passed it to Elsa, so was so much better than both of them. She could actually keep up with him, and was a decent aimer rarely dying. But she got bored playing, and put it in Rapunzel's hands. She was excited and kept laughing when so killed something, and yelling to gain Hiccup's attention.

Hiccup would cheer for her as cheerfully as he could. But when the boss came around she began to freak out, her aim was getting off. She was panicking. When she died she sighed.

"Sorry Jack, I couldn't keep up" she pouted and hugged Flynn.

"It's cool Blondie" Jack smiled and turned his head back to the screen.

Jack continued his game, but the screen on the right started a game. He turned to see Hiccup hold the red gun.

"What you didn't even ask me," Hiccup teased and held the gun steadily.

"Well I didn't know a princess like you could even hold a gun, let's hope you play good" Jack smirked.

Hiccup turned to the game his eyes turning serious, "Watch me".

They were an excellent pair, they only died once and that was because a little kid bumped into Jack and he was killed. They would watch each other's back. They were close to the 20th level; they got a little audience watching them. The others were playing table hockey, Flynn was playing Elsa.

"Dang, Hiccup wouldn't have expected you so well" Jack complimented.

Hiccup arched a brow, "Well I'm steady with my hands".

Jack leaned a little over to whisper in Hiccup's ear, "Then your mate will love you". Hiccup choked on his spit, his face turned red, Jack just smirked at the others reaction.

Jack had to admit this beta was adorable. He seemed to be anyone's dream mate. He was cute, smart, funny, and not to mention the world most awesome gamer. Then how come he didn't have a mate yet. Maybe because he was a beta, Jack knew most beta girls wanted strong beta men, so they could feel protected from alphas or danger. And it was hard for omega to be impregnated by betas. For betas to mate with Alphas wasn't forbidden beta, if they had an omega gene in them could give birth but they would be looked down upon. Jack internally sighed Hiccup was just to amazing to be a normal beta, if he was an omega he would have married him right there in that arcade. But still Jack would want to be with Hiccup like a beta or not. He was perfect the way he is.

They finally left when the others got hungry, so Hiccup and Jack handed the guns to two of the audience members. And they left Jack had his arms around Hiccup's waist talking to him casually. To them the action didn't seem strange at all.

So after that they went to eat. They went to Ruby's diner. Jack and Hiccup were pressed to each other that they could have formed a whole person. Rapunzel just kept on squealing and Anna was staring at Hiccup wanting him to get away from Jack. Nearby they went to an indoor gym.

The entered there without having to pay which on this town was normal, when you hang around those two. There were different lockers, when they separated Anna, Elsa, Kristoff went one way, Jack and Flynn another and Hiccup and Punize another.

"Hey um not to be rude, but you can't go in there Hic it's for omegas, you can spend a second not next to your girlfriend" Kristoff said shyly. Hiccup smiled awkwardly.

"Oh no I'm an omega" he said most people mistook him for an omega. Everyone besides Flynn and Punzie were surprised. Jack swallowed and neared Hiccup.

"An omega, ok then um see you" Jack said turning. Everyone left respectfully.

In there was basketball, baseball, futball and American football could be played. There Hiccup kept losing, while everyone else was fighting to the death playing soccer, Hiccup was playing Basketball with Toothless. Jack would look at Hiccup still wondering how he didn't notice the omega. Without Hiccup's enormous sweater, that had alpha pheromones just splashed over it, he could see the omega figure. You could tell before that Hiccup had nice looking curves but with him in nothing but a black tank top you could _really _see.

"Hey I'm going to play with Hiccup" Jack called out before exiting the cage. Hiccup was doing well aiming the ball but he wasn't doing it strong enough. Toothless would go fetch the ball when he missed and hand it back.

"Thanks bud" Hiccup said petting him. Toothless wagged his tail happily, but he started to growl and moved to his pounce position. Hiccup turned to see Jack standing in back of him smiling.

"Hi, um could I play with you" Jack asked nervously.

Hiccup smiled and petting Toothless head, "its ok he won't hurt me I promise". He told him trying to ease the beast. Hiccup picked up the ball and threw it again missing.

"Hey you're not going to get it in like that"

"What"

"You have aim but pick your arm up and jump a little" Hiccup did so and missed.

"It didn't work" jack went behind Hiccup his chest pressing against Hiccup's back. Hiccup moved away nervously.

"What are you doing?!"

"Trust me" Jack said softly, "I promise I won't do any funny business, if I do something you don't like then I'll let that bear of yours rip me apart ok"

Hiccup looked at him and nodded, he went back to the same position as before. Jack controlled Hiccup's arms for him and position"

"Ok like that and shoot" Hiccup did so and it went in.

"Wow it worked"

"See you just needed to trust me"

"Thanks Jack" he smiled his smile all crooked. Jack's heart skipped a beat.

"You're welcome let's play some more"

* * *

When they finished it was nearly 7 at night, and the sun was setting. Jack and hiccup dressed quickly and they sat near each other not saying a word.

"It was a nice day today Jack" Hiccup said softly.

"Yeah your cousin is a wild one" jack laughed.

"Yes that's why we get along so well" Hiccup shrugged.

"Yeah but you're a lot better company" Jack said blushing as he moved a little closer to try and fell Hiccup's body heat.

"You too, you're pretty nice for an alpha, not a lot of them like me" Hiccup said shutting his mouth quickly and looked away.

"Well I'm glad they don't then I would have to steal you away from them"

"Jack?"

"Hiccup I think I like you, I've only been back in this town for two weeks, I only meet you for about a day now but I want to spend my days like this with you all the time" Jack confessed holding Hiccup's hand gently.

"I don't know you and you don't know me"

"I know you're amazing, and your awesome and have the smartest brain in the world. You are funny and are nice and always have some cute sarcastic thing to say. And even though I barely found out you were an omega I still wanted to be with you even if you were a beta."

Hiccup looked surprised, "You thought I was a beta"

"Yeah your sweaters gave off a smell and I.."

"You goof ball, well if you wanted court me your going to have to face my dad"

"Well your dad is going to love me"

"He isn't the best of listeners"

"Oh who is he the King"

"Sort of"

"What?"

"HICCUP HADCOCK HORRENDOUS III WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" they pulled away looking at a tall bearded man look at them menacingly. Jack moved in front of Hiccup to protect him from any danger.

The others came out and saw their friends looking fearfully at the strange man. Rapunzel broke from the group and went to the man.

"Uncle it's not what you think"

Jack looked at her funny, Uncle?

"Where have you been Hiccup I've been worried sick, the town was on its toes looking for you" Jack turned to see Hiccup avoiding the man's gaze. Jack was going to intervene but.

"Son, please don't worry me like that. You know you should have been home by 6"

Son, everyone looked at Hiccup. This little boy was the offspring of the giant man. His mom must be the size of an ant for Hiccup to turn out this size.

"I know dad sorry" hiccup said to his dad and walked past Jack to him,

Stoick sighed and walked up and put his hand on Hiccup's head.

"It's ok son, now who are your friends" He said asking curiously.

Hiccup turned and introduced them,

"This is Anna, Elsa and Kristoff" and Hiccup went to grabbed Jack by the arm, "And dad this is _Jack"_

Stoick looked surprised, "Jack, thee Jack"

"Yup" Punize screamed.

Stoick went to Jack and hugged him. The white-haired boy looked confused, shouldn't a father be angry that his omega son was late out with an alpha.

"Thank you Jack, you saved my son all those years ago. For that I thank you" he said placing him gently on the floor.

"Ok what"

"You were the strange alpha that saved my son Hiccup those years ago in the alley. He couldn't control his pheromones and you could have taken advantage of him put you saved him".

Jack looked at Hiccup, really looking at him. He staggered back, everything about him was the same but different. The angel he saved back then was now standing in front of him. He was searching for him but couldn't find him; he met Hiccup and felt the same way again. He was breathing quickly he felt so happy he couldn't process it. He ran to Hiccup and held his arms.

"It was you the whole time. My mystery angel, now that I know it's you I won't let you go." Jack screamed happily.

"Nice to see your happy"

Jack pulled away and looked directly at Hiccup, "Now we can have the time of our lives".

* * *

Do you see this shit, three days of work. It is 16 pages of arrttt. Just to tell you this there will be no SEQUEL! My brain puked this out and I don't ever want to think about this every fudging again. Good day, and I am going to go to sleep!

GHDFJHIGKOJPLG;HKDFJSHG


End file.
